From The Other Side
by greekgoddess223
Summary: Though some may say her life has been Tragic, Brooke endures Hogwarts and finds happiness, though happiness isn't what takes her fancy. Adventure, love, secrets; Brooke must now decide whether her school life is more important, or her home life...or her love life, with a certain white haired boy, who steals her heart from the start.
1. Chapter 1

I blinked, and before I knew it my mother was waving goodbye. She seemed so happy that I was going away, and I couldn't regret it more. She could teach my anything these teachers could at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was ridiculous that she was making me go.

Truth was, it was the Headmaster. Mother told me when she was in school it was practically like a zoo. She was in Ravenclaw, and told me it was second to what she wanted to be in.

"Slytherin is where you need to be" she repeated all summer. "Slytherin is the top of the school, and everyone envies those in Slytherin. Ravenclaw isn't bad, my dear, but my God, if you are in Slytherin I'll be over the moon. Just make sure you don't show any signs of going in Hufflepuff, and if you are in Gryffindor, there is no point coming back to this house."

She would of given her life to be in Slytherin, but the stupid old hat didn't put her there. She told me everything about Hogwarts, and everything I heard, I didn't like.

"Mind if I take a seat?" A voice said, so I spun around and moved the cage of my owl – Rupa – onto the floor. She squawked loudly, and the girl just looked down on it with a puzzled expression.

This girl was clearly someone who I'd become close friends with. She wore her hair up, in a sort of pony tail which had emerald green ribbons tied around it. Her hair was jet black, and her eyes were a piercing sapphire.

"Whatever" I said coolly, and looked back out the window to have my last glance of London.

"Are you in the first year?" she asked, pushing my coat from the seat to the floor and sitting down. "My mother told me that I was definitely going to be in Slytherin."

If her smugness was anything to go by, her mother was right.

"Matter of fact, so am I." I spat. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" she said quicker than a Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

"I asked first!" I squeaked.

She narrowed her eyes, and smiled unpleasantly. "Camille Snape" she spat, as though proud. My mother had told me about the well-known families of the Slytherin house, and I knew for a fact…

"That's a lie!" I smiled. "You are a liar. Tell me your name."

She narrowed her eyes even more. If she did it any more, they would be closed. "Fine!" she spat. "Camille Rosier! Who are you?"

"My name is Brooke LeCrasse" I said simply, and it was the truth.

The thing was; my mother wasn't very popular in the school, and my dad didn't even go there. She told me I was definitely going to be in Slytherin because my father (who I've only seen pictures of) was a 'Death Eater'… whatever that is.

She looked at me. "Have you got any other siblings at Hogwarts?"

"No" I said coldly. "I've never met my Dad"

"Oh" she said happily, which confused me. "Well, my Dad died before I was born, so I haven't got any either"

Somehow this seemed to make a stronger bond between us, and for the rest of our trip, we just seemed to get along much better than usual. I know I'd only known her for a couple of hours or so, but it just seemed that we related. We were close, and I was glad of that.

Once we got off the train, I gave Rupa to a giant man – he had to be double the size of a normal wizard. He grinned happily and put her next to a group of other caged owls. One that took my fancy was a perfectly white owl, who looked as if she had more attitude than Penelope.

"All righ' then!" the giant bellowed above us. "Follow me firs' years!"

His body slumped as he took every step. His foot pounded the floor and made it shake a little. Surely he wasn't safe enough to work here? Who did he think he was?

When we followed him, a girl with large front teeth and bushy hair approached him, and whispered something to him. He smiled, but shook his head. She was hardly taller than me, and when she stormed off she muttered under her breath 'Where on Earth are they?'

The giant led us down a dirt path to about twenty rowing boats. I noticed they had no oars, so I followed my instinct and just sat in it. Surely, this was Hogwarts; they must row themselves.

Penelope got in the same boat as me, along with some ginger girl and a blonde girl. Penelope turned around, just as the boats drifted off, and spat "So who are you then?"

The blonde girl stared at Penelope as though she was a werewolf. I looked at the ginger one, and she seemed to be clutching a book of some sort. I just assumed it was a pathetic diary.

"Aren't you going to answer her?" I asked politely, but the girls just stared at us even harder.

"I'm – I'm Ginny" the ginger one spluttered. "Ginny Weasley"

I didn't mean to, but I just burst out laughing. So she was a Weasley… It made my giggle. She looked at me and frowned, as if she was about to cry, but before she answered, our boat gently hit a rock, and I realized it was time to get out.

"See you" I said to them both, smiling. Penelope smiled evilly, and followed me. We both followed the giant up to the castle; which I have to say…looked better than I thought.

It was all made of complete stone, and from the outside it looked as if it held a thousand rooms. Lights sparkled when there were no candles, and the entrance hall was simply magnificent. The giant stopped dead, and told us to wait in this archway, so we all came to a halt, and waited for whatever was coming.

We were all chattering along just fine. I heard Weasley state all her brothers were in Gryffindor, and that one of them – I believed his name was Percil or something – had just been made prefect for the second year in a row.

What stopped all our talking was what sounded like screaming in the gardens of the school. We all looked out, but saw nothing. It sounded as if something angry – and very hard and strong – was hitting what seemed to be metal, but then when we looked back; two teachers stood there. One was a very old woman, with her hair scraped back into a tight bun. She had a lot of wrinkles, and wore a black dress. The other, was a man with greasy black hair, who wore robes which were also black. His lip curled amusingly when we jumped at their arrival. I hoped this was the Headmaster.

"I will wait here for the boys as you escort to first years into the hall" he said curtly. "Pair of menaces if you ask me."

"Well, alright, Professor Snape" she said nicely. It wasn't the Headmaster, unfortunately. I knew his name as Dumbledore. "But you are not to choose their punishment. After all, they are in Gryffindor house"

I could feel myself frowning. There was a long pause before Snape said "Certainly, McGonagall"

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, then ordered "Now first years follow me. Single file! You are about to be led into the Great Hall to get sorted into your Houses. Now your houses will be like your family at Hogwarts. Treat each with respect."

"Slytherin" I whispered under my breath, and followed her into the hall. All eyes were on us. Everyone looked at us as though we were a new species of animal that had just been invented, or as if we were flying without brooms. I saw the girl with the bushy hair, but she wasn't looking at me; she was looking at Weasley, who was a little in front. McGonagall stopped at the front of the hall. There is was – the Sorting Hat.

It looked as if it was staring at us. I never realized I'd be this nervous. What if I did turn out in Gryffindor?

And with a blink, I realized the hat had sung its little song, and it was on Rachael Law. She looked nervous as she sat on the stool and she looked around, and when it declared her Hufflepuff, I realized it was my turn. Camille had already been put into Slytherin, and if I wasn't, it'd make me look awful. Everyone would laugh at me.

"LeCrasse, Brooke" McGonagall read off her parchment.

I trembled as I stepped up the platform. All the teachers had their eyes fixed on me, especially the one in the middle. He had a long silver beard, and he was smiling.

Dumbledore, I thought aggressively, as I sat down on the stool. Within seconds, I felt the hat brush my hair, and my stomach tumble waved.

I felt my eyes narrow as the Hat whispered into my ear.

"Hmm, yessss" it said. "You are definitely a tricky one. Mother is Kyrissa?" I nodded. "Then Rave – "

"No!" I thought, but a small unhearable noise spat out of my mouth.

"Ahh!" the Hat said. "A chooser, are you? There's only been one other. He's famous, you know. But been as your father…"

There was a pause. And everyone's eyes were locked on my face.

"Slytherin!" the Hat boomed, and the table on the far right roared with excitement. I smiled, and pushed the Hat towards McGonagall. I stepped off the slight platform, and moved over sitting right next to Camille.

She smiled widely, but I couldn't help but look behind her, and I saw a white beam. I peeked around the corner, and then I saw it.

It was a boy, with white blonde hair slicked back. He was watching the hat intently with his blue eyes. And suddenly his eyes met mine, and he turned one side of his lip into a curled smile.

I could feel myself going red. His two huge companions turned their heads towards me and then the blonde boy snapped his finger and they both looked away. He stood up, now ignoring the Hat and walked over to me.

I couldn't help but follow his gaze, and when he was standing right over me, he smiled again and said

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy

Draco looked down on me. I was usually loud, but something about this boy made my voice stop working. It made me just stare up into his cloudy blue eyes. Camille was looking at me, and I could feel myself burning.

"Um, hi" I said, and he held out his hand firmly. I took it, shaking, and he shook my hand strongly. "I'm Brooke"

"Brooke…" he said, gesturing me to say my last name. I think everyone knew the name 'Malfoy'. His family were one of the richest, and they lived in this ginormous manor that almost never missed a day in the Daily Prophet. His father was the one and only Lucius Malfoy, and though his mother wasn't as well know, I still knew her name as though it flashed before my eyes; Narcissa.

"Brooke LeCrasse" I trembled, as his hand let go. He smirked, and then peeked down the table to check who was looking. There were a few people, but they tried to make it discrete. I followed his gaze, and caught Ginny Weasley getting put into Gryffindor.

He looked back. "I've never heard of LeCrasse." He said, as though disappointed. "Pity."

He smiled again, and walked slowly back to his seat. His eyes were now focused on Dumbledore. It was stupid that he wasn't going to talk to me because he hadn't heard of anyone with the same last name as me.

After our Welcoming Feast, we were escorted to our dormitories. I followed the Slytherin's along the Entrance Hall, and down some stone steps, past a room, where I could hear two boys whispering to each other. I peeked through the ajar door, and saw them. One had carrot ginger hair, and he was stuffing his face with sandwiches that were refilling itself. The other was a shorter boy, with messy black hair, and glasses. He wasn't eating as much as the ginger boy, but they both looked slightly relieved.

"Ah yes" said a cold voice behind me. "That's Potter and Weasley"

I turned around, and saw Draco. I pushed my dark blonde hair from over my eyes, and looked up at him again.

"Weasley?" I asked, and he nodded hardly. "He has a sister in my year. She's already annoyed me"

He looked at me, fascinated. "Funny you should concentrate on Weasley" he spat, though you could tell it wasn't because I was speaking. He spat it because he seemed to hate these boys. "Most people gasp when they realize Harry Potter is in this school."

I turned back around, and peeped through the door at the two boys. Was it really Harry Potter? He was smiling. He was happy…

I couldn't see a scar, but Draco seemed to be waiting for an answer. Was this really the Harry Potter that defeated the Dark Lord?

"I wouldn't have guessed" I said nervously, hoping this answer wouldn't offend Draco. "He looks quite normal, actually"

"Yes" said Malfoy, pulling me away from the door. "I guess so." He walked away quickly, and I followed him. "Everyone loves Potter. Praise for Potter. Everything… is about the boy who lived."

I didn't answer him. It was when we were in the dark, green common room that he spoke again. The skulls seemed to be watching us, and some other people were too. The others, though, seemed to be chatting away. "I know LeCrasse now." He smiled, quite evilly, actually. "Crabbe and Goyle helped me realized. We could become friends quicker than you think"

My first lesson was Potions, which happened to be with Professor Snape. We shared this lesson with the Gryffindors. Snape's room had an eerie feel to it, but I liked it, and it seemed comfortable. It sort of resembled the Slytherin common room, with the skulls and the green and the stone walls. I was totally amazed and happy when I found out that Snape was head of Slytherin house. The only problem that occurred with this lesson was that Ginny Weasley was in it. Draco showed so much hate for her older brother and Harry Potter, which told me that she must be awful as well.

"Today" Snape said "We won't be doing anything practical. Merely the opposite in fact. We will be reading from our books, and taking specific notes which are relevant to next lesson. Now, been as yours houses don't get along very well, I would like to split the class into two so it stops disruption. Griffyndors can go to the right side, where as Slytherin will go to the left"

I smirked, and moved with Camille to the left side of the class. I was sharing a dorm with her and three other girls, who I hadn't really got to know yet. They sat as far away from us as possible, and Camille was already bad mouthing them.

Through the corner of my eye, I could see Ginny staring at me. On the one side of her was the blonde girl in the boat, and on the other was a very small, very annoying, very loud boy who had a camera in his bag.

"Muggle born…him" Camille said, following my gaze. "Heard last night. His name is Colin Creevey. The most annoying person you'll meet"

I turned to her. "He's tiny! He simply can't be in our year"

"Well believe it Brooke, he is." She paused. "But saying that, that Malfoy isn't the tallest"

"So?" I said, a bit sterner than planned.

"So… you like tall ones, and he's not" she smiled.

"What's to say I like him?"

She narrowed her eyes. "It's obvious you do. You can see it on your face; you simply go scarlet at the sight of him. Bit more than friendship I'd say"

"And who said I was friends with him?" You could tell in my voice I was getting more agitated. Camille simply carried on, even when Snape was teaching. He glanced over, but didn't say a word, but when one of the Gryffindors spoke, he took points away from them instantly.

"So you're saying you're not friends with him?" she asked.

"Camille," I said. "He's a Malfoy. I'm simply using my head, and I know he's in one of the most well-known families here. It's…getting to know the superiors, if you will. Nothing more than that."

"He seems to take a liking to you" she said slyly.

I didn't notice the slyness in her voice until after I said "Really? Why? What's he said?"

She burst out laughing, which made most of the class look. I slumped my head into my book, and answered Camille with a 'Mmmm' every time she asked me something. How could I let myself be so stupid? It was clear in Camille's character that she was going to tell Draco that I liked him. It was obvious, even, that she'd tell everyone. It was just the type of person she was.

The end of the lesson came, and we slowly set off to Charms, without the Gryffindors, but when I passed Ginny, who was waiting outside Professor Lockhart's room, I saw her scribbling into her little journal.

"What you got there?" I asked, stopping. Camille stopped too.

She looked up suddenly, and whimpered. "N-n-nothing." She pocketed the journal. "Just, a book. A normal book"

"That's a diary!" sniggered Camille. "Come on, cough up. Who'd you like?"

Ginny stared at her, and then flashed back to me, as if to stop it.

"No-no-no one" she said quietly.

Camille stretched a long smile. "I'll tell you who Brooke likes if you tell me who you like"

I spun towards her. "I don't like him." I said, but she smirked and walked off. I turned back to Ginny, who seemed much less relaxed now Camille had gone.

"Don't mind her" I said. "And I don't like anyone. If you tell anyone I do, I'll accidently slip you have a secret diary"

"You wouldn't" she said back, now gaining more courage than she had with Camille.

"Oh I would." I said. "I could be as sly as Camille if I wanted to"

She narrowed her eyes. "It's only the first day. Since you seem nicer than Camille, I'll tell you this. Make a new friend. I don't think you can leave your trust with her"

"I can choose my own friends, thanks Weasley" I said, and turned to storm off. I got half way down the corridor when I heard a few grunts, and a few voices. I decided to ignore them. But somehow, I realized, I didn't know where I was going. I was supposed to follow the Slytherins but little Weasley's interference had distracted me, and I was now on my own, in a school that I had no idea how to get around.

"Oh!" I heard a familiar voice call, and my stomach dropped. "Brooke! Brooke!"

I turned around, and there I saw Draco Malfoy with his huge companions, as I knew as Crabbe and Goyle. (Crabbe and Goyle were also surnames my mother mentioned)

Draco walked towards me, a few inches taller, and looked down on me, smiling broadly.

"How are you alone?" he asked.

I decided to act big, show off. I had to look good infront of him.

"I, uh, just had a go at that Weasley girl, but I lost the Slytherins. She distracted me for ages, going on and on about something she's got. She was telling a friend, but when I asked she wouldn't show me. Stuffed it into her little pocket. And now I don't know how to get to Professor Flitwick's."

Well part of it was true, so I hadn't lied, really.

"Oh" he said nodding, looking over at Crabbe and Goyle. "Well it's down the corridor, to the right, and up the stairs. And look at you, choosing Weasley as your enemy. I'm impressed, good choice"

"Picking on some first years, Malfoy?" said a voice behind. Crabbe and Goyle moved out of the way, and three people were standing there. Harry Potter, Ginny's older brother, and the girl with bushy hair.

"Shut it, Granger!" he spat.

She narrowed her eyes, and looked at me. "If he's harassing you…"

I laughed, and Malfoy started too. "He's not harassing me. He's showing me to my next lesson"

Harry Potter flinched with surprise, and Weasley and Granger shook their heads and pushed Harry Potter away.

"Surprised, Potter?" shouted Malfoy over the four people standing in the corridor. I realized I was going to be extremely late. He looked back at me. "I see you're taking sides with the right kind, LeCrasse – "

"Call me Brooke" I interrupted, which I don't think I should have.

"Okay…" he said, with more aggression. "Brooke. Don't make friends with the wrong sort, like them"

"Well," I said nervously. "I'm going to class. Don't want detention on my first day, do I? Don't want too much of a reputation"

I started walking away, but Draco's hand grabbed my shoulder. He spun me around and whispered in my ear.

"I just spoke to Camille. Meet me by the common room at break time."

Oh no, she'd told him. I'd already humiliated myself, and it was only the first day.

I nodded frantically, and rushed off to Charms. Professor Flitwick, who was unbelievably tiny, and had to stand on several books to poke his head over the desk, was waiting. Camille had left me a seat, but I really couldn't manage to sit with her. She smiled at me, and tapped on the stool, so I inched forward and sat down without saying a word.

It was only my first day, and I already found myself ignoring the teachers. I'd hardly listened in Snape's lesson, and I didn't even try to listen here. My head was spinning with all the things Draco could be thinking about. It wasn't my means to like him, it had just slipped out.

He was obviously the first attractive boy I saw in Hogwarts, and not having a father figure in my life made an impact. I was looking to have feelings for a boy, because I'd simply never had them before. That was normal, right?

"Hey" I heard Camille whisper, but before she had a chance to finish her sentence I interrupted her with a rude "Shut up".

I realized that this had caused harm to her, and she was the only friend I had, so I added "I got such a headache, sorry"

But the lesson flew by, and I hoped, under these circumstances, that it would take ages before I realized I had to meet Draco by the common room. Sure, I could just not turn up, but then I'd see him later, and I couldn't face the awkwardness of him asking me why I ditched him.

So when the buzzer went, I slowly strolled out of the class, and accidentally got stuck in all the crowds. I was finally by the stone steps, and I couldn't help but hesitate going down them. Each step I took was slower and slower, until I heard someone tapping impatiently on the wall. I stopped dead, but then got over my nerves and trotted downwards, on my way to Draco.

"Finally!" he said walking towards the common room. "Pure blood."

Pure blood was the password to our common room.

I followed him, unsure of what to say as the frame flew open. He kept walking, and then stopped at the top of the steps.

He turned suddenly. "You are a pure blood? Aren't you?"

"Both my parents are wizards" I said matter-of-factly, and followed him down the stone steps. "Are you sure I'm aloud down here…I mean, it's the boys dormitories?"

He nodded as he walked, and slumped his school bag at the bottom of the stairs when he opened the door. Unlike my dorm, Draco's had four beds, not five, but then, when he lay down on his, I noticed that two beds had been pushed together.

"Sit on Blaise's bed" he said, pointing to the bed next to him. I plonked down, and he looked at me. He focused on my green eyes, and I couldn't help but stare back into his.

"Well?" he demanded.

"Well?" I repeated, frowning. I was confused now. It was simple to read Draco's personality; if he knew I liked him he would spit it out straight away.

"Well." He huffed, frowning like me. "This was a waste of time."

He stood up, and started to walk away.

"W-What?" I asked, as he reached the door. He turned around, and came closer.

"I don't like having my time wasted LeCrasse. If I did, I'd bother with Weasley and Potter. You don't come down here and say nothing. I was expecting you to say something, but I guess you're just too coward, aren't you?" He was right up in my face; I could feel his cool breath on my skin, and his eyes were focused evilly on my face.

I pushed him away slightly, and got up. Even though his hair was waxed back, some of it had seemed to fall in front of his eyes, and he looked dangerous. "Draco, you invited me down here. I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Yes you do!" he shrieked, kicking his bed.

"Calm down!" I shouted back. "I don't."

"Well Camille said you wanted to talk to me, so talk LeCrasse, because I have enough to talk about you"

"You don't even know me!" I said, seeing the real side of Draco now.

He calmed. "Impressive." He muttered.

"Excuse me?"

Draco walked forward slowly and sat on Blaise's bed with me. He leaned in closer, and I knew that if he was about to do what I thought he was, I wouldn't be able to resist. Soon his eyes were looking into mine, more maturely than before, but I was too young. I wasn't ready for this. I hadn't even known Draco for a day, and he was doing this? Soon we were close to touching, for his movement was so slow.

Two inches apart, we were about to do it.

"You're a bigger liar than I am" he whispered, and leant away. My lips were close to puckering, but thank God they hadn't; I would have been in deep trouble.

"You'll be surprised" I muttered, trying to regain myself, but I knew Camille had told him, and he was just picking on a first year. There was no way this was going to happen to me, no way.

Suddenly something caught my eye; lying beside Draco's bed, was the most spectacular broomstick I had ever seen. It was the fastest one invented to date; the Nimbus Two Thousand and One. "Is that – " I began, before Draco broke me off.

"Shh!" he whispered loudly, kicking it under the bed. "Now don't tell anyone!"

I narrowed my eyes, but even this ten second distraction couldn't get me over the fact that Draco had played me.

"So what do you want to tell me?" he said normally, taking something off Blaise's bed side table and stuffing it in his pocket.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Camille said you wanted to tell me something?"

Oh.

Hogwarts really went downhill for me after that. I didn't really talk to Draco, though he nodded at me a couple times if we crossed paths. I was talking to Camille, been as she didn't really do any harm, though it could of turned into that. She asked me what happened, and I told her nothing, because I was too ashamed to say what I nearly got myself into.

Lessons were boring, though I decided to get myself sorted and actually listen, because I had now lost most of my respect for Draco, even though I couldn't help but still think he was gorgeous.

The thing that annoyed me was Ginny Weasley. She kept acting strangely abnormal. She looked as if she was going to reduce to tears when anyone spoke to her, and she clutched that stupid diary constantly.

I guess that Hogwarts was exactly how I imagined it; boring, old and stupid. The first day in Hogwarts was amazing, but you get bored of food appearing magically, and your Transfiguration teacher turning into a cat.

Hogwarts wasn't going to be enjoyable at all.

At least that's what I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It was definite that the weather was growing colder, and the leaves were turning slightly hazel. Lessons were normal, and the school was considerably calm. Potions was easily my best subject, and I loathed Defense Against the Dark Arts. Most of the girls in my class practically fell on their knees for Lockhart, but in my opinion; he was stuck up his own backside.

Potions, however, was a different matter. I constantly found myself being enjoyed in the environment; making potions, listening to Snape's unboring lectures on Potions, and most of all, Snape having a go at the Gryffindors.

Charms was simply something to go by, Transfiguration was good, but another lesson that I really couldn't deal with was History of Magic, which was taught my Professor Binns, who happened to be a ghost.

Although, whether my lesson was boring or interesting, when I daydreamed, it was always about the same thing, or, correction, the same person.

Draco was so arrogant, that he thought he was the best at everything. Something inside me still longed for him, but been as I refused to talk to him, I respected the fact that my crush would soon disappear.

"Brooke" Camille whispered in a Transfiguration lesson one day. "Brooke, I need help. How on Earth do I turn this into a feather?"

I looked at her with a dull expression, and then looked down at my own piece of cloth, which now looked like more of a leaf than a feather.

"Don't ask me!" I whispered back, as Professor McGonagall had moved from the table next to us to the front of the class. "I'm just as bad as you are!"

"Now, now!" Professor McGonagall roared above the noise. "There is more technique in Transfiguration than you think, isn't it? I expect this to be done perfectly, even if it does take more than a week to master. You must work hard, because Transfiguration will come most handy in the future. Now I've noticed some of you have transfigured your cloth into something other than a feather, and you seemed quite pleased, but on the contrary, you shouldn't. Imagine if you wanted to transfigure yourselves into, say, an animal, and you turned into a bed, that wouldn't come off very handy, would it? You wouldn't be able to change yourself back! Now, practice this as homework tonight, for I have you tomorrow. If you cannot produce a feather by then, I warn you in advance that you will have more homework for the coming week!" she paused, as the class sat bored at her speech. "You may pack up now"

I stuffed my wand, books and leaf into my bag, which was over flowing already from homework I had from other classes. Camille was finished a few seconds after me, and as soon as the bell went, we strode out into the busy corridor. We met a few of our other friends; Celeste, Noelle and Raen, who were a year older, and continued down the corridor towards the Great Hall for dinner.

There were a few people going the opposite way, probably to get their coats from dormitories as the mid-October breeze was very chilly. We continued walking towards the Hall, and my stomach was starting to roar with hunger. Three people who walked past caught my eye; and they were no other than Harry Potter, Ginny's brother, and that Granger girl, walking in a hurry in the opposite direction. I watched them for a while, but suddenly, I felt a lot of weight bash against my shoulder, pushing my backwards slightly.

I looked up, and so no other than Draco Malfoy. He looked down on me, breathing deeply, and his eyes twinkled as they looked into mine. I stopped dead, and it seemed longer than a second before he mumbled 'sorry', and strode off, shouting down the corridor.

"Hey, Potter! Where you off in such a hurry?"

I turned to the other girls, who hadn't waited for me, but weren't so far ahead, because the moment I just had with Draco seemed longer than it was.

It took me a few fast steps to catch up with the girls, and Noelle was telling Camille how much harder Potions got in the second year, even though it was still the best subject. I dimly kept quiet, and no one seemed to notice this but Camille. She constantly turned around and raised her eye brows at me. I just told her I was worried about Transfiguration, and she left me to it. My mind wandered, even as far back as a month when I had my last conversation with Draco, in his own dorm, and I noticed his Nimbus. Since then Draco had become Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch Team. I'd never seen a game of Quidditch before, and I was really looking forward to the one in November.

"Brooke?" Celeste asked which made me look up. I noticed some of the people had gone from the hall, and some of the seconds years had joined, including Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, who weren't sitting that far from me.

"What?" I muttered, noticing I hadn't touched any of my food. I grabbed my fork and piled in, before the girls exchanged looks.

"Oh, well, I asked you a question, and you ignored me" Celeste said, taking a sip of her Pumpkin Juice, and looking back at me.

"Sorry, what did you ask?"

"'Are you okay?'" she said, looking down at my plate and then back up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled "Just got things on my mind. Transfiguration"

"You haven't eaten" Raen interrupted, taking a swig of her drink.

"Like I said; things on my mind."

My anger was starting to boil. Couldn't they just tell I was day dreaming and leave it at that? Why did they have to interrogate me? It was because I was in first year, and even though Camille was as well, she seemed much more fitted in; more mature.

"Are you sure?" Celeste added, looking at Raen and then back at me.

"Yes" I said shortly, not gripping my fork tighter than necessary.

Camille frowned, and then looked down the table in the direction of the second years.

"You look pale" Noelle finally added, which made me thrown down my fork and stand up with anger. I could feel myself going terribly red, and I couldn't help the words that came out of my mouth.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes! I'm not a child! I can take care of myself! I just got stuff on my mind, and because you lot are a year older than me you think you can overpower me. Okay, I'm a first year, but I'm not pathetic!" By now, the Great Hall had gone silent, and most people were looking at me. "Jesus, just leave me alone. It's just pathetic!"

And with a grab of my bag, I swished out of the Hall and up to my dorm, away from anyone who dared to disturb me. Of course, I went to afternoon lessons, but I didn't talk. I put my head down and did my work, and had to curious looks off some in my class – Colin Creevey flashed a picture of me during Potions, which made me want to rip my hair out, but been as twenty points were taken from Gryffindor, I was put slightly at ease.

By the time the evening full of practicing Transfiguration and doing homework had come and gone, I was in bed huffing and puffing. Camille had tried to talk to me, but I refused to answer, and before she came up to bed, I laid a note on it saying;

'Sorry, I know you didn't say anything, but as you can tell I'm not in the best of moods. I'll talk in the morning'

I went to bed before any of the other girls in my dorm, and I had a restful sleep, and woke the next day much better. There was a smile on my face, and I felt happier. I had everything done, and I was now in the mood to carry on with the girls like normal.

What had caused me to flip, I don't know, but I was now ready for Transfiguration first thing, and I had the spell mastered. Camille was up, and had her sleek black hair up in a bun on the top of her head. She looked at me waking, and smiled. I smiled back, and apologized, but she simply shook her head and told me not to worry about it.

And it made matters better that Professor McGonagall was so thoroughly pleased that I'd done it superbly, that she awarded Slytherin twenty points (something she usually hesitated to do, as she's Head of Gryffindor house).

All was going well until there was a knock on the door, which made me stomach drop.

Draco Malfoy had just walked in.

"Um, Professor?" he said in a voice softer than usual. "Is it okay if I take Brooke LeCrasse to see Professor Snape?"

My stomach jolted even more. Oh, crap. He was going to tell me off for yesterday wasn't he?

My class turned towards me. Camille stared, and asked me, only with her eyes, why I needed to go. The only reason I could think of was that I lost my temper yesterday, but that wouldn't get you sent to your Head of House, would it?

"Of course, Malfoy" she said. "Go on then, Brooke."

"Do I need my bag?" I asked Professor, avoiding Draco's grey eyes as much as I could.

She looked at Draco for a moment, and then back down at me, and nodded slowly. I grabbed my things, and worried about the walk I would have to take from one end of the school to the other, alone, with Draco. When my things were packed up, I mouthed 'Help me' to Camille and edged closer to the door, where Draco was standing, holding it open.

I could feel myself growing as red as I was yesterday, though not with anger this time.

The door finally shut, and Draco led the way, even though I knew where we were going. There was a few seconds silent, and then Draco finally spoke.

"What've you done then?" he said, not looking at me. His robes were gliding majestically in the rush of his footsteps. His hair was, once again, slicked back.

"Dunno" I muttered, watching his feet as I walked. "I lost my temper yesterday"

Draco turned, and faced me. I refused to look at him. I just couldn't. He bellowed a huge laugh which nearly took him to the floor. I looked up, red, and he stopped, though he still breathed deeply.

"Brooke, he wouldn't take you out of lessons for that. Trust me, it's pathetic. Though, the way you told them off, I'm quite impressed."

I looked up at him, and frowned. "Then what does he want me for?" I asked, not meaning to say it out loud.

Draco shrugged, and carried on walking, taking me down some stone steps to the dungeons where Snape was in the middle of a lesson with some second years. Draco barged in, and took his seat at the back of the class. I noticed his seat was right next to the one I sat in.

They all looked at me, including Snape, who I noticed was standing over a table by Harry Potter, Weasley's brother and Granger, and another boy with very large front teeth, who seemed to be whimpering that he didn't know where he'd gone wrong in his Potion.

"Ah, LeCrasse" Snape said. I hated it when people called me by my last name, but most of the teachers seemed to. "Yes, follow me"

I had to walk right through the middle of the class to get to where Snape had to take me; his office. Everyone stayed silent as they watched me, and there wasn't one person in the room whose eyes weren't on me.

Finally Snape slammed the door shut, and walked around the room nervously. He picked up some parchment and held it up. He read it.

"Brooke" he said slowly. "Your mother has sent me a letter" he paused, and re-read it. "To which inform you that she has fallen very ill. We thought that we should tell you in the hope of you will tell no one else, because your mother doesn't want her" he paused again. "Heeaalthh broadcasted around the Wizarding Community. It had come to my great displeasure to tell you this, but she is in life threatening conditions, and thought you ought to know why you shouldn't bother her. If you wish to send her any letters, which I am sure you will, you should come to me and me only"

He paused, and read the letter again. "I am very aware that some of the other teachers will know about this disease that your mother has seemed to endure, but please do not mention it, and it will be an embarrassment to Kyrissa if you should share this information. She cannot handle stress at this moment.

"I will keep you informed on your mother, of course, but remember Brooke, if you send a letter to her without checking with me first…" he paused again, noticing tears forming in my eyes. There was a huge block stuck in my throat, and I didn't know how to handle this news. He also seemed unsure of how to phrase the other half of the sentence, but I didn't care about that.

"Now, please, don't cry" said Snape slowly. "I have informed Professor Dumbledore that, if you want, you may have the rest of the day off, until lunchtime, and please remember to bring anything you want to send her to me."

He paused again, not seeming like his usual Snape-self at all. "Brooke, everything is going to be okay" he said, noticing the consecutive tears rolling down my face. "Do you want the rest of the day off?"

I nodded slowly, and he said quietly "You may go" before opening the door.

The only problem now, was that I was crying uncontrollably, and I had to walk through the classroom, and past Draco, who didn't take his eyes off me.

I walked down the path of the rainy forest, unsure of where my feet would take me. My heart was beating, my mind was numb. My own footsteps were all I could hear. I couldn't even hear the rain. Not even one pitter patter on the damp leaves. My breath was uneven, and Fright kept punching my stomach. The trees were growing thinner, growing taller, growing livelier. Their branches seemed to come to life, blowing in the wind that was now struck upon the forest. My footsteps grew slower, as one branch brushed my arm softly. My wavy dark blonde hair; now blending in with some of the leaves. I stood there…wanting to endure, wanting to listen, wanting to die.

"Brooke" echoed through the forest, crumpling my heart. A woman's voice. I knew it. My feet disobeyed my command of movement. My arms stayed by the side of my robes.

"Brooke" the voice echoed again, making the trees swing and roar with anger. "Save me"

My foot lifted slowly of the ground, and pressed down a pace in front. This was it.

I now burst into a run; the trees were slicing my face, pulling me back. My hair was getting ripped out as I ran, ran towards the crying woman.

"BROOKE!" she was now shrieking with pain.

My feet sped up, and my heart pounded fast than it ever had before. There was no more rain, as I was too far into the forest. So far that the trees made a waterproof blanket to the floor underneath. The leaves underneath me were now coming alive, trying to grab my feet as I sprinted through the forest.

Finally I gave up, and dropped face first into the floor. I lay there for a moment, and everything was silent. I could hear nothing. I could see nothing. I could feel nothing.

My head wouldn't lift. I stayed lying into the ground, now the crisp leaves becoming some sort of blanket, and then I turned around. I didn't face the sky, because they were covered by the thick layers of trees. Unknowing where I was, I turned my head.

And then I saw it; the woman who was calling my name.

**OHHHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHA! BUT dont worry! i will update ASAP i already have most of the story done! also shout out to Hermione Fowl for the review! i tried to make it shorter this time! Tell me what you think! Anyways PLEASE R&R!**

**Love- Sneaky ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was my mother. Her dead straight brunette hair lying flatly across the Autumn floor. Her brown eyes staring at me. Her thin face and heavy cheek bones twitched with every movement of her chest breathing.

"Brooke, help me" she puffed, much quieter than the first few times. "Please"

Her voice still kind of echoed. Now, I understood what was happening.

"Don't help her" came an echoed male voice from behind. "She's lying"

I couldn't force myself to turn around. My mother's eyes and mine were inseparable. But the male was determined to grab my attention. "I know you love me Brooke" he echoed again, sounding even distant this time, though I could feel him coming closer.

"Brooke please" my mother repeated. "I'm ill"

"What use is she, if she's ill?" came the male voice, now sitting right next to me. His white hair. His grey eyes. There was no denying who this was. "Stay with me Brooke. Be with me"

"You don't love me" I said, noticing these were the first words I spoke since I entered the forest.

"I do love you Brooke!" whined my mother, starting to cry. "You know I do!"

But once again, my voice box had completely broken, and I sat there staring at her. She had misunderstood.

Draco's hand moved to my skin, and he took my hand gently, and held it with his. "Just send her an owl"

"I'm right here!" my mother shrieked. "Don't listen to the fool! He doesn't like you! Stop thinking he does Brooke! You'll end up like me and your father!"

Draco turned to her, and it was almost as though fangs were growing instead of teeth inside his mouth. "You haven't even told her her father's name!" he spat fiercely.

"She doesn't need to know!" My mother cried, slowly disappearing, though I could still see her. "It's for her own good!"

"Is it?" Draco roared, now standing up, and walking slowly, but scarily over to her.

My mother turned to me. "You look so much like your father" she whispered, but with that, she was gone.

Draco turned to me – his face much paler than normal.

"Brooke! Don't you understand?" he roared. "What you need is a –"

"Brooke!" I felt someone shaking me, and light finally came as I saw Camille bent over me.

It was just a dream.

I sat up, throwing all the tissues off the bed and wiped me eyes.

Camille frowned. "Where've you been all day? It's lunch time!"

The bright dormitory seemed to be smaller. It obviously wasn't, but I felt dizzy. Nothing was making any sense.

"Why aren't you answering me?" Camille asked, still frowning.

I looked into her eyes, knowing if I started to speak I would burst into tears. I'd already shamed myself enough today; running through a full class of second years crying my eyes out.

I shook my head, and looked away, but she was too fast for me; where ever I turned my head, she'd leapt into vision, and she'd demand answers.

But I kept remembering about Snape's nagging not to tell anyone that my mother was ill – that she wouldn't want her health to be a topic around school. But couldn't I tell my best friend?

"Brooke, I'm starting to worry about you" Camille finally said, sitting down on my bed. "Maybe you should tell your mother"

And without meaning to, she'd done it. Tears randomly started to flow down my face, and even through the blur I could see she was confused.

"What? What?" she demanded, now pulling my arms away from my face to give me a hug. "I'm sorry! What did I say?"

I sighed. "Snape…my mother…owl…Snape…ill"

These were the only words I could muster up with all the sobbing I was drenching in Camille's robes. She let go of me, and wiped my eyes. "Sorry, what?" she said, which made me laugh.

"Snape called me to tell me that my mother" I paused. "is really ill, and I can't write to her without taking it to him first. He told me he'll send her the owl if I write it, and it's crucial that I don't send it without taking it to" I hiccupped, wiping some more of my tears. "Snape first and I" I paused again. "don't know why I can't send it to her if she's only ill and" I paused. "none of it adds up"

Camille was about to talk when I shouted "Don't tell anyone!"

She frowned. "Why?"

"Snape made me" I hiccupped again. "swear I wouldn't say anything"

"I won't tell anyone Brooke."

I nodded, and more tears trickled down my face. Camille shot me a pitiful look, and the pulled me in for another hug. "It's all going to be okay" she said.

I shook my head. "No it's not" I cried. "What if something" I paused, not sure whether I'd be able to get the words out. This was a lot for me to say, and I'm sure it would be a lot for Camille to take in. "What if she…dies? Who would I have then? My grandparents are dead, and my…" I paused again, tears now splashing down my face like a river. "I don't even know my father's name"

She looked up. "Well, something LeCrasse right? Can't be that hard – it's not a common name"

I shook my head more violently. "That's not his last name! My parents weren't married – I was an accident!"

Camille gasped and loosened our hug. She leant back a bit, and looked into my eyes. "Really?"

I nodded. "And I hate it" I added, now calming down a bit. After all, Snape said I needed to go to lessons after lunch. It was just convenient that I had double Potions.

"Don't worry Brooke" Camille hesitated. "It's not that bad"

"Who else do you know this has happened to in the Wizarding World?"

Camille just stared at me.

"Exactly!" I cried. "How am I supposed to meet someone and they'll take me for what I am? Wizards care to know whether I'm pure blood! I don't even know whether my Dad is a wizard! I've always assumed…And I know Draco will never take a half-blood!"

Camille stared at me. "What…did you…just say?"

I frowned. "What?" I asked, confused.

"You just said…" she seemed lost for words. Shocked, even.

I traced over my words, trying to find what seemed to be so wrong. I noticed I'd stopped crying now, so that was a good thing.

How am I supposed to meet someone and they'll take me for what I am?

Nothing wrong with that.

Wizards care to know whether I'm pure blood!

Nope, nothing there.

I don't even know whether my Dad is a wizard!

No, nothing wrong there that should make her react this way.

I've always assumed…And I know Draco will never take a half-blood!

OH CRAP.

That's the one.

How could I let myself slip up like this? I didn't even like him THAT MUCH, and I let Camille know that he'd care whether I was a half-blood or not! This was awful!

"Oh, Camille!" I said, getting redder by the minute. "I didn't mean that! It just…slipped up! He just…popped into my…" But she wasn't taking this. She was too smart. "Please don't tell anyone! It was a mistake. I don't want to like him!"

"But you do?" she said calmly, ignoring my spluttering and shame.

"Well, kind of?" I asked myself, unsure of what to say.

She smiled. "Don't worry Brooke" she said. "It's okay to like someone. I think that Blaise is a bit hot myself. There's no need to panic like this. Every girl likes boys!"

I smiled. "Really? Wh-why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you were lying about Draco. I didn't think you actually like him. Now tell me, what'd you like?"

"What?" I asked, my mind completely turned off from my parents at the moment.

"Well, you tell me what you like about Draco, and I'll tell you what I like about Blaise"

"I don't know" I lied, "You go first"

She smirked. "Okay, his hair is cool – imagine if he grew it, it'd be an afro! And I like his figure, skinny but muscular, and he's tall. And from the times I've spoken to him; he's really nice and funny"

She stopped, and stared at me. "Oh" I mumbled. "Same!"

"Come on Brooke!" she laughed.

"Um," I hesitated. It felt as though boiling lava was rising up from my stomach to my chest. "His hair, even though it's constantly slicked back; it's a nicer blonde than mine. It's white! I'd die for white hair, and it suits him so much" And before I knew it I was going off into a daydream. I couldn't even tell Camille was there anymore. "And it matches his eyes – his grey eyes, though they sometime go a pale blue don't they? And they…twinkle, you know? They just…suit him. And though his attitude is a little mean, he's lovely. When he's alone, he just seems…perfect. And I feel as though he…might…maybe…like me back, but I don't think so. No, that's impossible! But it's just when I'm with him, it sends shivers down my spine, and he makes me feel…different. I change when I'm with him. And all the times I've been with him alone – which, I admit, is about three at the most – I go all shy, and don't know what I'm saying. That's not me, is it? And he's lovely… and – "

I finally snapped back into the real world, and Camille was staring at me, her mouth slightly open. I'd said too much, and Camille wasn't exactly the best at keeping secrets was she?

"Um…" I said. "That's…it?"

She smiled, "Lovely" she said, but really slowly, and very sarcastically. "Um, well it's nearly the end of lunch, and you haven't eaten, and neither have I. Are you going to Potions?" I nodded. "Well, come on!"

"Camille, you won't – "

But she interrupted me. "Oh, you need time to clean up! Well, clear you tissues and I'll meet you in the Great Hall yes? And you must have food, Brooke, you didn't have your lunch yesterday either!"

And before I could say another word, Camille had run down the stair case. I sighed. I wasn't sure I could trust Camille. She was definitely my best friend, but she was so loud, and could talk to anyone, and could so easily slip up.

I'd told her the one thing I was desperate for her not to slip up.

I cleaned up the tissues, and put them on the window sill, before gliding down the stair case. I checked myself in the mirror on the way, and thought I didn't actually look that bad. I carried down the stair case, knowing I had to get to Camille and persuade her not to tell anyone. But I had a feeling this time – a feeling she wouldn't, because she understood me, I think.

I walked into the dark common room, and carried on towards the painting. I opened it, and to my horror, saw Camille whispering something into Draco's ear. My stomach dropped. Camille saw sight of me, and her eyes bulged wide, and she sprinted down the corridor without saying another word. Then Draco turned to me, and I realized I was left alone with him once more.

This was it; he knew for sure this time.

After a week of hiding my face in shame, and being funny with Camille, I still wasn't satisfied. When I was alone with Draco, he'd smirked, and I just strode past him, determined not to think of him for a long time. I'd seen him a couple times, and it looked as though he wanted to talk to me, but I ignored him, and walked quicker. In the common room, I sat at the opposite side of the room, and if he tried to approach, I'd simply go up to my dorm, and ignore the rest of the World. It was awkward at dinner, as he managed to sit next to me at one point, but I turned with my back to him and spoke to a boy in my year, called Evan, and I successfully avoided Draco's poke in my back with his fork. I did not want embarrass myself any further.

As for my mother, I'd sent her a letter, hoping she was well and okay, but I hadn't received a return yet.

But with Camille, my rage couldn't be shown more. I was talking to her, yes, but my attitude was completely negative, and no matter how many times she said sorry, I refused to accept her apology.

It was on Halloween when I really started being normal again. People obviously assumed things were up. In fact, I'd been asked several times whether I was going mad. When I replied with 'No' they shook their heads and disagreed. It was brilliant, really.

But the hall was spectacular; it was orange. There were flying pumpkins, bats carelessly befriending you, eerie skies, and even a spooky, but great, atmosphere. I was sitting between Camille and Raen, and opposite were Celeste and Noelle. Next to Noelle was Crabbe, next to Camille was Goyle, and next to him was a girl in the year above called Pansy Parkinson. She had black hair, pursed lips, and brown eyes, and she was really pretty. Then, opposite her, next to Crabbe, was Draco.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced loudly. The goblets filled with drinks, and the plates filled with food. For starters, it was a sort of… Pumpkin Soup.

"Woah," Camille said, gazing down the table. "The elves have really outdone it this time"

"Elves?" I asked unconsciously, twirling my spoon in my soup (the dish was the actual pumpkin.)

Camille shot towards me, and a couple of the other girls did too. This was the first time I'd asked Camille a question in a week, and they were all surprized at my looseness.

"Um, yes, elves work in the kitchens. Didn't you know?" she asked, and I shrugged. "Do you forgive me?"

At this a few more heads glanced towards us, most of them in our year, but I noticed Pansy did too, as well as Crabbe.

"No" I murmured. "You said that you wouldn't tell anyone, and what did you go do?"

She looked at her food, as I took my first mouthful of the soup. "I didn't mean to" she said quietly.

"Of course you didn't" I breathed, eating the rest of my soup.

"It wasn't her fault" I heard a recognisable voice say from down the table. I ignored him, just as the main course came.

"Oh" said Pansy, looking up. "So you're going to argue with Camille but not with Draco? Look, I don't know what this whole thing is about, but you're being pathetic about it. Neither one of them have told a soul, so I think it's stupid you haven't spoken to Camille for a week because she told Draco"

I could feel my anger building up. I didn't know which secret Camille had shared. My mother, or me liking him? I guessed it was me liking him…but I had no idea.

"It's none of your business" I said, slamming my fork to the table. A couple more heads turned towards me. "And it's not Draco's either!"

"It's not mine either" Camille spluttered, putting a small potato into her mouth.

"Yeah, but as my best friend I trusted you, and you swore you wouldn't tell anyone." I said.

She frowned. "I didn't swear to the second one Brooke, so you can't use that against me"

"So you didn't tell him about… about what Snape said?" I was whispering now, but there was no point, as all of them were leaning so far towards me that they may as well have been sitting on my lap. The only one who wasn't leaning in, was Draco himself.

"No, and I thought he needed to know the other thing. I'm sure something will happen about it" she smiled.

"Oh please" I said, now turning into a laugh, "I'm sure it will!"

Everyone noticed the sarcasm in my voice. Then all resumed their usual positions, and ate their chicken and boiled potatoes. I cautiously looked down at Draco, who was looking at me. I immediately turned away, and caught Camille's gaze.

"Talk to him" she whispered, as everyone started chatting normally. I shook my head, and dug into my food.

"No" I said finally. "No, no, no. Oh wait!" she looked up hopefully. "No" I smiled.

"Hey, Draco!" she called, so I kicked her under the table. She winced, and I noticed Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy looked up too.

"What?" he said bluntly. Pansy snickered, and continued eating her food.

Camille shot a smart glance at me, and then said "Have you ever played 'Dares'?"

He looked confused. He, Crabbe and Goyle asked at exactly the same time "Dares?"

"It's a Muggle game" Noelle said.

"Pfft, Muggles!" Pansy barked. "Who'd want to play that?"

There was a moments silence in our group. The rest of the hall roared with noise, but we all sat there staring at Camille. I was intrigued to find out what she was doing.

"I've heard of Truth and Dare" a voice said suddenly. A voice I didn't recognize. I looked in the direction, and it was Blaise. He had popped out from behind Draco, and looked quite interested. "Never played it, but it sounds cool"

Camille blushed slightly. "So, basically" she said loudly, all eyes on her. "We start on one person, and they have to dare another person to do something, but in Truth or Dare, the person who has to get dared has to say whether he wants to answer a question truthfully, or do a dare"

"Sounds good" Draco muttered, before saying over everyone else "I'm in!"

Pansy scoffed, and a couple people muttered 'me too'. And the games began.

"I'm going first" said Camille. "And I choose…Pansy"

"Truth" she spat, as she bit into a potato.

"Do you like Brooke?"

My stomach flipped. Why did she ask this?

But before Pansy could answer, Camille added "And why?"

Everyone looked towards her, and saw her smug look. She smirked and said "No, I don't like Brooke". Most people muttered under their breath, but I smiled. The feeling was mutual. The four boys were staring at her. "Because I think she's full of herself, and she draws too much attention to herself when arguing"

I continued to smile. Pansy seemed outraged at this, but she tried not to look at me; she looked at Camille. "Does that mean I'm next?" she asked.

Camille nodded, and before long Pansy had dared Crabbe to kiss Goyle on the lips, so Crabbe dared her back to shout 'Professor Snape, I need a wee wee' which she did. Snape replied with "Then don't waste my time Parkinson, you know where the loo is. If you need escorting, you should be classed as remedial"

At this the whole table burst out laughing, which led Pansy to make Blaise admit who he liked, to which he said nothing except 'She's sitting on this table'. Then he dared Celeste to stick a carrot up her nose for an hour, which she was now in the process of doing. Celeste made Camille admit that she went to sleep with a teddy bear called Penelope, and Camille then dared me to stand on the table and wiggle my hips until a teacher told me to stop.

I burst out laughing when she told me about this, but I got up, and instead of standing on the table – where there was still food – I stood on the bench where I sat, and actually did it. All the others giggled to themselves, apart from Pansy, who was shooting dirty looks at Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise, because they were cheering me on.

"Please, Miss LeCrasse" said a wise voice, "Although that's very impressive, the dessert will be starting soon and I would request you sit down"

It turned around, and to my embarrassment I saw Dumbledore smiling at me. Everyone burst out laughing, and even Pansy let out a giggle. I then had to decide who to place my request on, and I didn't know what I was going to say. "Ummmm," I said quietly. I wanted to really embarrass Pansy, but by now it was obvious that we were having a little fun. I wanted to pick Draco too, hoping he'd pick Truth, and then I could ask him who he fancied. "Goyle"

"Dare" he grunted.

"Pull a moony" I said, without a second thought.

Blaise burst out laughing, and I noticed Draco smiled a bit too, but frowned as he took his drink and put it to his lips.

"What?" Goyle said weakly. At this everyone burst out laughing, and so he stood up, and pulled a moony. Many girls 'ew'ed at this, but most laughed, including Dumbledore.

After that, dessert came, and it was a wonderful orange cake, dressed in cream and fake edible bats. It was amazing. Goyle dared Draco to eat his cake whole, to which Draco failed, so Goyle told him he had to do and pour his drink over Weasley's head.

"Why Weasley?" Draco demanded. "Why not Potter, or Granger?"

"Because Weasley will probably cry" Goyle said. "Do it Draco"

We all looked around, and saw no sight of either three. "Where are they?" was murmured around the table, and Draco had an unsatisfied look upon his face.

"I'll get them" he muttered, and looked at Goyle for another dare. Goyle was stuffing his face in cake, and it was a whole eight minutes, before he came up with another thing to use on Draco. Finally, Draco had to go around the table telling boys that he thought they were sexy. Most of them pushed him away; some ignored him, while some others embraced it. He was soon back, though his dare had taken a while and he sat down. He looked down the table. "I'm going to choose" he said, staring a Pansy for a while "Broo – "

But he was interrupted. Dumbledore had stood up. "The feast has ended! I do hope you enjoyed yourselves. Please, now make your way back to your common rooms, and Happy Halloween!"

My heart sank. Draco was going to pick me!

"We'll continue this in the common room?" Camille asked, and they all nodded excitedly. Camille grabbed my arm, and pulled me up, and she walked faster than the others. She kept holding me, and pulling me forwards.

"He was going to pick you!" she squealed, when we were out of hearing distance. "You!"

"I know" I sighed dreamily. "That's a good thing, right?"

She nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I'm sure it's a good thing!"

"And Blaise!" I added, noticing her blush. "He said he liked a girl on the table, but he obviously meant someone who was playing with us. Why else wouldn't he say?"

She smiled. "But there were six girls playing. That's not a good chance of it being me, and he dared Celeste."

"Oh, please, that was just not to make it obvious. I think its y…"

But I trailed off, because there was a huge gathering around a wall. Me and Camille inched through the crowd, and noticed Potter, Weasley and Granger standing in a puddle, looking very worried.

"Mr Norris!" croaked someone, and I saw Mr Filch, a very scruffy and dirty caretaker, hobbling down the hall. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing!" Harry Potter shouted, and people started murmuring to themselves. I noticed Filch's cat tied to the candle cane, and she looked dead. My heart pounced.

"Ah Potter!" I heard Draco call, pushing through the crowd. "You think this is clever do you? Really outdone yourself this time haven't you?"

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry Potter snapped back.

I looked on the wall, and my heart felt like it was going to blow up. I was so scared, I was shaking.

'The Chambers of Secrets has been open

Enemies of the Heir, Beware'

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Love- Sneaky :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I could hear movement around me, but I didn't speak. I didn't open my eyes. I lay in bed, listening to Camille getting ready and the other girls in my dorm too.

"But she didn't talk at all last night?" one girl I recognized as Kessie as. She had short red hair, and bright, sparkling blue eyes. She was really short, and quite plump.

"No," said Camille bluntly.

"She's a bit weird, don't you think?" another asked. It was Amora Perryslit. She was simply the opposite of Kessie; dry black hair that didn't have a place on her head, dull brown eyes, very slim and boney, and abnormally tall. "Why don't you start bothering with us?"

"No" Camille said again.

"Why? What's your deal with her?"

"I like her"

I tried not to smile when Camille was saying this. I don't know why, but I always had the impression she didn't really like me when she wasn't actually with me consciously. This made me have a whole new perspective for her.

"You…like her?" a whiney voice added, which was obviously Myora. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Relatively boring, but all the boys seemed to love talking to her.

"Like her?" Camille seemed to consider this. "No." My heart stopped. Anger started to build up in the pit of my stomach. "She is my best friend. I'm not gunna just like her am I? I love her, you know? And if your best friend was asleep, in the very room you were standing in, and your so called friends were asking these questions, what would you do? This is an insult. Brooke is amazing, and I'm surprized half the school isn't scared of the writing on the wall. I know I am; I'm just not showing it. If you're not scared, you're just silly aren't you? And I'm just going to support her no matter what."

And once again, I tried not to smile. It was true; I was petrified of what was written on that wall last night? Who was the Heir? What was the Chamber of Secrets? Was I an enemy?

"Then you're just as weird as her!" Amora spat, and as they walked out of the room, I heard Camille go 'Woo'.

I didn't want to 'wake' straight away, because that would make the whole eavesdropping thing obvious, but by the time I decided to open my eyes, Camille had already gone.

It was Saturday. The light could have blinded me, and yesterday it was Halloween. It was a pretty awesome day, right up until there was a message on the wall, that made me shrivel up inside and lock myself up in bed, when everyone else carried on downstairs playing Dares in the common room.

I was so scared. What was the Chamber of Secrets?

And before I knew it…it happened again.

A feeling overcome me, and I didn't know what was happening, but I once again didn't want to face the world. I wanted to stay in bed all day, and not move. Not talk. Not hear. Not feel.

It was only when my stomach roared with hunger that I got up. It had been an hour and a half since I last looked at the clock, which made it twenty past twelve.

I scraped my hair back into a high pony tail, and put jeans and a t-shirt on, and slumped lazily down the stone stairs, to the common room. It was completely empty, but that wasn't surprising, due to the fact that this November day was pretty warm, and everyone seemed to be having leaf wars. For the split second I looked out the window, I saw no one I knew.

I walked over to the portrait, and hesitated before going through. If no one I knew was outside, then they would be in the hall, and I didn't want to be with anyone right now. They would think I'm a freak. I stretched out an arm to open the door, but someone spoke.

"Finally" Draco said, spinning around in an arm chair.

This wasn't what I wanted right now.

I ignored him, which led him to saying. "Nice snooze?"

"No" I said, turning around to face him at last.

"Yeah right" he chuckled. "No one slept this late last year"

"I wasn't here last year" I snapped back.

He raised his eyebrows. "Did I say you were?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No" I mumbled, before turning away again.

"Hey, don't leave!" he shouted, and before I knew it, he'd grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him, and he looked at me with a face of pure hatred. His lips had shrivelled up to portray an angry wince, his eyes had narrowed, and his body was rigid. "I was talking to you"

I spun around. "And why do you think you can order me around? I'm not a child. I'm just a year younger than you!"

He stepped back a bit. "You need to sort out your temper"

I frowned. Did I?

"Um, I'm sorry" I mumbled, but he just laughed, before walking back to his arm chair.

"So" he said, gesturing the chair next to him. "I wait for you, you come, we argue… What's up?"

I frowned again. My stomach was starting to turn with things I'd never felt before. "You waited for me?"

He nodded.

"Why?" I asked, my voice a little higher than normal.

"Because you didn't do my dare."

"Yeah, right. I'm sure that's why you waited in a deserted common room for God knows how long."

He glanced to the chair I still hadn't taken, and back at me.

I scoffed, but sat in it. I tried to show myself uninterested, but really I was quite the opposite.

This, however, wasn't the time to talk.

"Well?" I asked, after about five seconds of silence.

"Well" he repeated, sort of asking himself. "Um, let me think…"

I grabbed my legs and placed them on the chair, wrapped my arms around them and placed my chin on my knees.

"I dare you" he said slowly. He peaked up at me. "No, I'm kidding. Though, I do need payback; I had to dare Pansy in the end". He shook his head.

"I thought you liked Pansy?" I asked.

"Well, she's…cool, but no. No" he said, deep in thought. "Anyway, why didn't you play Dares after?"

I looked down at my stomach, which was rumbling quietly.

"Chamber of Secrets?" he asked, which made me look up.

"Why did you wait for me Draco?" I asked. He raised an eye brow, and his grey eyes twinkled. My stomach did something unfamiliar again.

"Because, since I took you to Snape's you've been quiet. I guessed, after you came out crying, that you had detention for something or got yourself…expelled, but obviously not. Then last night… I know people got scared of the blood, but no one went up to their dorm and came down late. Everyone…just dealt with it. I'm being nosey I am; I want to know what's wrong"

I looked into his eyes, and saw something I hadn't seen in Draco before, but I didn't know what it was.

"It's complicated, and I'm not supposed to tell anyone"

"Does Camille know?" he said a little bit too quickly.

And then my stomach jolted, not with that unfamiliar feeling, but with anger. "She told you!" I shrieked.

"What?" he said, acting confused. "Told me?"

"She told you about my mother! Last month! When I saw you whispering!" I paused, and started to get up. "I'm so stupid!"

He frowned. "Your…your mother?" he asked. I looked at him. He looked genuinely confused.  
I calmed down. "What did Camille tell you?"

"That…you thought" he went slightly red. "I was cute?"

I could feel myself going crimson. "Oh…"

He smiled. "Don't worry Brooke. I think you're quite cute too"

"Really?" I asked enthusiastically, before I had time to think, and his smile broadened. I covered my face with my hands, before I sat back down in the chair. Why was this happening to me?

"Yeah" he said. "Now, can you tell me about your Mum?"

I looked through my hands at his pointed face. He looked serious.

And before I knew it, I had told him everything. He listened, and nodded here and there. He frowned most of the way through it, and when I finished, he stayed quiet for a little while.

"So" he said finally. "Your mother's ill, but you can't send letters directly to her?"

I nodded. "And I gave a letter to Snape to send her a couple days after I found out, but she hasn't replied"

Draco frowned. "That's really odd"

I nodded, and looked out the window. I'd forgotten about my hunger until just now, and my stomach roared.

"And what about your father?" he asked.

My heart seemed to stop for a second or two. I looked at him, and something about the way he was so interested, mixed with the fact I hadn't spoken to my mother since September, and the whole father malarkey, made me fill up, and tears started to trickle down my face. I was crying in front of Draco Malfoy. Brilliant.

"I don't know him" I sobbed. He looked awkward now, and I tried to wipe my tears away, but they just kept coming. Draco had no idea what to do; he looked around the room as if to ask someone for help. This was terrible.

Then he looked at me, and he stood up, and moved towards my chair, and sat down on the arm. I shifted a bit further away, so that he'd have more room.

"Don't worry" he said. "People like that are just pathetic. Some are worse than Mudbloods"

I laughed. "Draco… Do they let Half-Blood's into Slytherin?"

Draco frowned. "Why?"

"I've only ever seen pictures of my Dad; I don't know his name, or if he was muggle born."

"Well… It's not hard to find… Something LeCrasse, right?"

I shook my head. "LeCrasse is my mother's surname"

"Oh" he said. "Well, I dunno, are you Half-Blood?"

"Might be" I said. "I don't know"

Through the corner of my blurred eye I saw him wince, but he soon got over it and said "I think there are some in Slytherin. At least you're not a Mudblood"

I smiled. "Yeah"

We sat there in silence for a bit.

"Mudblood" he repeated. "Filthy. No use to them. Unworthy, aren't they?"

I nodded; he was starting to act strange.

"But there's no need for purebloods to worry, no" he continued, now leaning over me and right into my eyes. "Or half-bloods."

"Okay?" I said, laughing a bit.

"So don't worry!" he said, standing up and starting to walk towards the hole. "I know the heir won't hurt you. You'll be perfectly fine! The heir would never hurt you"

"How do you know?" I asked, curious.

He smirked. "Because you're looking at him"

He winked, and slammed the portrait door behind him.

A couple of awkward days passed; I'd walk past Draco in the corridors and he'd give me a cheeky wink; he'd nudge me and wink; he'd sit next to me in the Great Hall and bring up the topic of the Chamber of Secrets.

I hadn't told Camille anything.

But now wasn't the time for worrying about Draco; not was the time to enjoy myself. It was the first time I was ever going to see a live Quidditch match, not just here the scores on the radio.

Breakfast in the Great Hall was intense. Draco went to sit by me, before Pansy got there first. She smiled evilly at me, and tucked into her toast. Draco smiled cheekily, and did the same. Crabbe and Goyle were asking him questions, asking whether he was nervous, and admiring that he got onto the Quidditch team so young.

"Yeah, but I heard Harry Potter got in on his first year" Camille said with a mouthful of bread. Everyone glared at her, apart from me – I turned away and pretended I didn't hear.

"Saint Potter" Draco spat "only got in because there was no seeker for the Gryffindor team. There's nothing special about the way he flies."

Pansy shrieked with laughter. She tapped me and whispered "Why do you always rush out of awkward moments?"

I was about to answer when Draco stood up and shouted "So what if his father was on the team? My mother's cousin was a Slytherin seeker! You know? Slytherin? The house you're supposed to be supporting today?"

"Yeah, I support you all the way Draco, but I just think you shouldn't think he's worse than he is, and then lose badly, but know how good he is, find a tactic and win."

Draco frowned. "I'll win, Rosier. I have something that he doesn't. Something that only one person knows about!"

I could feel myself going red, but luckily no-one was looking at me, as they were all interested in what Draco had to say.

"What?" Goyle looked gobsmacked. "Who knows?"

"Why would I tell you, Goyle?" Draco looked offended. "You'd blabber to everyone the moment you found out!"

"Well, has the person you told blabbed to anyone?" Camille asked.

He smirked. "From what you just said, I don't think so"

I was going redder by the second. Thank God no-one was paying any attention to me.

He sat back down, tucked into his toast, and talk resumed to normal.

When some of us noticed the Gryffindor team leaving, the captain of our team, whose name I didn't know, grunted at Draco, and he stood up nervously. He looked at all of us, and indicated we followed, so we all got up and did as he said. Crabbe and Goyle ran off ahead, as Blaise had kept them good seats, Camille was arguing with Pansy about something pathetic, which left me with Draco.

"You're walking on thin ice" I told him. He smiled.

"I liked games" he whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't tell my secret, and I won't tell yours" he winked. "Hey Flint, wait up!"

He ran off towards the rest of his team. I sighed, and caught up with Camille and Pansy (the argument was about whose cat was better and why). Our seats were pretty good, third row, right in the middle. I sat next to Camille and Goyle. Raen, Noelle and Celeste were in front, and on the other side of the pitch I saw Ginny, Granger and Weasley.

Madame Hooch strode out, along with the two Quidditch teams. My stomach was starting to flip; I was so excited.

She blew her whistle, and they all flew off into the sky.

I wish I knew how to fly.

My eyes were fixed on Draco, who zoomed higher than all the rest. I noticed Harry Potter too, who was trying to get as far away to him as possible.

The game was fierce; Slytherin was doing everything they could to win. They were pushing the teams, hitting their brooms. Though, Gryffindor were doing the same thing; what seemed like ginger twins were doing everything they could to protect Harry Potter, so bludgers kept soaring towards our team – one inches away from hitting Draco.

During the middle of the game however, when the Gryffindor captain called time out, the game resumed and the twins started playing normally again. I saw now, what they were protecting Harry Potter from.

I gasped, and Camille looked at me suspiciously. I pointed towards the bludger that refused to go after anyone else but Harry Potter, no matter what beater hit it away. Someone had tampered with that.

Harry Potter was struggling on his broom, and from a distance away I saw Draco looking and laughing. It made me smile.

Another roar from our crowd; I had missed yet another goal because I'd been watching both of the seekers.

"That 60-nil to Slytherin" the grumpy Gryffindor commentator announced. I watched Harry Potter again, now looking at something, but he couldn't concentrate on that while the bludgers was still being how it was.

Draco was now shouting something at him. He had a smile on his face.

Then I saw something twinkle by his ear. Oh my God. How couldn't he see that?

"Draco!" I screamed, and most of the row looked at me. Pansy scowled. "Draco! The snitch! By your ear!"

Now the crowd looked, and they all gasped. "Draco! The snitch!" they all cried, desperate to win. Harry Potter now zoomed off towards Draco – the bludger following him.

Draco looked petrified, he zoomed off in the opposite direction, and Harry Potter followed him. I could no longer see the snitch, but by Draco's impression – eager, greedy – he was after it. He was going towards the Slytherin team posts. Harry Potter followed him, catching up, but not by much.

Draco's broom was definitely faster; but he seemed to have lost the snitch.

"Come on Draco!" Camille shouted, and we joined in.

The boys were chanting "Slytherin! Slytherin! Slytherin!"

Harry Potter zoomed off in front of Draco, plummeting towards the floor. And that's when it happened.

The bludger finally hit him, just as his arm started to stretch out to grab the snitch. He cried with horror, but carried on, what seemed to be a broken arm dangling by the side of him. Draco knew now what he was doing, and immediately followed him.

Draco caught up in no time, but they were both plummeting towards the ground with great speed. They both outstretched their arms; Draco's strongest, Harry's weakest.

And just ten feet away from hitting the ground, both their hands clutched onto something. Harry swerved, but Draco was too busy doing something else, and the tip of his broom hit the ground and sent him falling about twenty feet away. I gasped.

Oh my God. Was he okay?

Harry Potter opened his palm to reveal the snitch.

NO!

Crabbe and Goyle were on their feet running towards the entrance to the pitch, followed now by Pansy, Camille and me.

People from the Gryffindor team were doing the same thing. I couldn't see Draco through the crowd, but Crabbe and Goyle seemed to know where he was.

I noticed Lockhart around Harry, and within seconds I heard them all shouting abuse at him.

"Stupid man!"

"You shouldn't be a teacher!"

"Well that sometimes can happen!" he shouted over them.

"He should have been taken to Madame Pomfrey straight away!" I heard McGonagall roar. "You've completely removed the bones, not fixed the broken one!"

And finally we reached Draco, who was just lying on the floor looking up to the sky.

"Take him to the hospital wing" Snape said from behind us. "He should be fine though"

I looked at him. "Sir, have you had any – "

"No owls, Miss LeCrasse" he said bluntly and walked away.

I saw Camille looked at me sympathetically, and I seemed to have awkward eye contact with Draco too.

I was starting to really dislike Quidditch.

**Please R&R!**

**Love- Sneaky ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

He was really starting to scare me. Crabbe and Goyle led Draco to the hospital wing, but he wouldn't stop whining, Pansy had run off ahead to tell Madame Pomfrey that he was coming, and me and Camille were walking awkwardly behind not knowing what to do.

I wanted to go with him, of course I did, but it'd be awkward. Very awkward..

Camille and I waited outside the hospital wing. We didn't want to go in, because neither of us knew Draco that well. It was about half an hour before he came out, and he had a right scowl on his face. He didn't seem pleased at all.

"Are you okay Draco?" Camille asked almost instantly; I looked at him. He looked back at us.

"No! I'm not okay! We lost! Does anyone care about that? Finished! Done!" he shouted, and stormed off in front. Camille looked nervously at me, and I glanced towards Pansy, who was frowning, but not at us, which was strange.

Once back in the common room, he seemed to calm down a bit, but saying that 'calming down' seemed to lead him to not talking at all. We tried not to bring up the match, but because we hadn't talked about it, we wanted to. Even if we mentioned the word 'goal' or 'hoops' or 'ball' or 'broom', his face would grow redder and redder. Don't even get me started if we said the word 'seeker', 'Gryffindor' or 'Potter'.

In the end, he decided to go for a walk on his own. Crabbe and Goyle was unsure of what to do now, but while he was gone, we decided now was the chance more than ever to talk about the match.

"I honestly thought we were going to win!" Pansy said. "What the hell happened with that bludger?"

"Someone tampered with that, someone had!" Goyle said, seeming proud.

"'eah! Not'in' like las' year! No, when Harry caught it in 'is mouth! Should be disqualified for tha'!" Crabbe announced.

"He what?" Camille asked, outraged.

Pansy nodded slowly. "He almost swallowed the snitch. So unfair. Pathetic if you ask me"

"Who was he playing?" I asked.

"Slytherin versus Gryffindor" Pansy said. "Bunch of sore players. Never let anyone win. Annoying if you ask me, only care about their pride."

Camille nodded. "Sick! The lot of them. What happened to Harry anyway? Heard he broke his arm?"

"Yeah he did" Pansy snapped, "but then he had to go the whole way and show off by letting Lockhart take the whole lot of his bones out of it. Could of said 'no', couldn't he?"

For once, I agreed with Pansy. Slytherin always had the stick. Slytherin are always the horrible ones. I don't think the other houses realize that people in Slytherin are the same as everyone else, just wealthier. They have feelings too.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid" I muttered to myself.

"What? Who? Draco?" Camille asked me. I felt awkward now.

"Well…" I mumbled. "We all do stupid things don't we?"

Crabbe nodded enthusiastically. Goyle looked like he agreed too.

"I feel bad for him a bit" Camille said.

"Yeah, it was your fault he lost" Pansy spat.

"What?" me and Camille gasped at the same time.

"If you hadn't of gave him that depressing prep talk he might have been focused!" she said, and the next few words were spoken in a high mocking voice. "'You've got to be prepared because Harry Potter is better'. 'Didn't Harry Potter get in in his first year?' 'I just want you to know what you're up against.' Well are you happy now? He feels crap about himself? Well done Camille!"

"Woah!" Blaise said, walking over and sitting next to me, in Draco's old seat. "It's no one's fault but the teams'." Pansy shot him a deadly look. "I'm not blaming Draco; I'm blaming Flint and his team. He goes for size. And I think he only had Draco because of the brooms"

"The brooms" Pansy spat " were a lovely 'Thank You' gift off Draco's father Lucius! You do realize he's school gouvnor, so it's nothing wrong!"

"No, there's nothing wrong with that. There's just something obviously not right with the team, is there?"

Pansy glared at him, then looked into the green fire.

"I wish I was in 'e Quid-ditch team" Crabbe said slowly.

Pansy scoffed. "It's Christmas soon anyway. Things will get better."

"Bloody hell guys!" Blaise broke out. "We only lost a Quidditch match"

And at that point Draco barged in. He looked red and stuffy. He was extremely red and looked really scared. His wide eyes looked over at me and then to the rest. Pansy had now put her full attention on him, but no one dared to speak. He looked like he was about to explode.

"Um…" he was muttering. "H-hi. Sorry about my t-temper."

Everyone seemed shocked that he was apologizing.

"B-b-brooke… come here a… a sec?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked politely, but everyone seemed really shocked. Outraged, even.

"I'll come if you want Draco?" Pansy asked desperately.

He glared at her. "No. Brooke come on"

I looked at him; he seemed to be trembling.

He closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. "P-please"

Blaise looked taken back. He frowned deeply. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other in shock, and Pansy looked bewildered.

I slowly got up, knowing that this little group's full attention was on me. I walked towards Draco, and he soon turned around and strutted away. I followed him nervously, knowing this would either end up in an argument or me embarrassing myself.

We got to a quiet corner where no-one was sitting. He walked down there and there was a small step right at the end, next to a dusty oak book shelf.

He sat down and looked to the space next to him. I sat down, because what he was about to say looked important.

When we were there for a few seconds without talking, I decided to dominate the conversation.

"Where did you go?"

He went red.

"Have you told anyone what I told you?" he asked weakly.

"No" I said, sounding confused. "You know that."

"And you know you simply can't tell anyone right?" he asked, getting shakier with every word.

"Yeah…but why?"

"Because!" he shouted, a little bit too quickly. "Because I wasn't going to tell you! I wasn't going to tell anyone! You just…told me about your…mother…and I thought it was the best way to comfort you"

"But why do you want to comfort me?"

He paused. I went redder, as he did.

"I've acted a fool" he whispered to himself. "When we get back… I have to pretend I was doing it so people would believe me. You need to act a fool, okay?"

"What?"

"We need to work out a plan. I can't believe I acted like that!"

"Draco!" I shouted, but calmed when his face looked at mine. "I asked you a question."

He frowned.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"You'll probably find out soon enough" he paused and took a deep breath. "Now, you go back towards them and when they ask what I wanted you'll say something like 'Nothing' and then I'll come back and laugh at them, making them feel foolish. I'll be fine then. Tell them I don't care about Quidditch really"

I frowned. "So you care about your reputation?"

"Of course I do!" he shouted, really loud actually. I flinched. "Now go. Go!"

I scoffed, and stormed off in front. This was pathetic. Was he really that low? Did he only care about the way people saw him?

Now I knew the real Draco, now I knew that Pansy only liked the person Draco was acting as… following in the footsteps his father laid out for him – cocky and arrogant.

But Draco wasn't like that…

Apart from this time, when I was alone with Draco he was lovely. But this time he was hiding something. No, he was hiding several things.

When I got back to the busy common room, I decided to storm straight up to my dorm. I was THAT annoyed with Draco. He was being so fake.

I was on the third step when it happened.

"Guys, guys, guys!" a boy two years older than me called. "Guys there's been an attack!"

Everyone fell silent. I turned around and looked at the boy. Everyone was doing the same as me.

Draco had now entered the main part of the common room.

"A boy has been Petrified! You know, the same as Filch's cat?"

My stomach churned.

Draco had done something terribly stupid. No wonder he didn't want me to tell anyone.

"Who?" a girl demanded from the other side of the room.

"Colin Creevey" the boy said. "He's a first year… Gryffindor"

Annoying. He was in my Potions class. Extremely annoying, but I never wanted this to happen.

I looked over at Draco. He was trying to hide his redness. He didn't look ashamed or embarrassed, however.

He looked scared.

My eyes blurred open. I looked to the side and saw Camille doing some homework on her bed by the side of me. I sat up and looked at her.

"Good morning" she mumbled, jumping off her bed and looking under it. "Have you seen my Herbology book? I've got yours at the minute"

"Nope" I sighed, slumping back down and picking up yesterday's Daily Prophet.

'_WITCH SENT TO AZKABAN FOR TRYING TO FREE LONG LOST LOVER;_

_We are not allowed to reveal the name of this witch, but yesterday she had a trial for a crime she committed a month ago. The witch, 32, tried to free someone who was also in a cell in Azkaban (whose name we also can't announce), so they could run away together, we suspect. It was no doubt that this witch had mental disabilities, so Azkban is her rightful home. Thanks to the Ministry of Magic, this mad witch has now been locked up, and we are safe again._

_Reta Skeeter_'

I scoffed. It was horrible for them to talk about this witch's disability, and use it against her.

I dragged myself out of bed, and put jeans and a t-shirt on. My hair looked pretty decent down, so I just brushed it through and grabbed my wand. I put it in my pocket, and walked out of the room.

Last night's events were out of my head. If this was what Draco was doing, I didn't want to be associated with him. It was evil.

Colin was in my year. He was in my Potions class. I was making fun of him just the other day. And now he was frozen, almost dead, unable to feel, move, sense or anything.

I got to the common room and walked through it, not noticing anyone there. I opened the entrance and walked through it. Going up the stairs and towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Brooke!" Draco was at the top of the stone staircase. "I need to talk to you"

I ignored him, but I had to go up the stairs. I had to move next to him to get to where I wanted to go.

"Brooke?" he asked, as I started moving again.

I ignored him.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Don't tell me what to do"

I was close to him now, about six steps away.

"Then don't ignore me!" he barked.

I stopped, and looked him in the eyes. "What you're doing is disgusting!" I shouted. "I'm not having anything the do with it, so unless you stop I'm just not going to talk to you"

"Pipe down will you?" he shouted back. Moving down towards me. I didn't know whether to retaliate or not. "It's not about that"

"I don't care" I said, pushing past him and going to opposite way to the great hall, though I didn't know where. I was speed walking down the corridor, looking back every few steps. I was going to go to the Great Hall, just a different – longer – way.

"Woooooooooooooo!" I heard suddenly, and I turned back to see who made that high pitched noise.

"Hello?" I muttered, stopping.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" it screeched again.

I focused where the sound was coming from; behind a wooden door that lead to an unused girls' bathroom. I looked around. No-one was here.

I tip-toed close to the door, and edged it open and peaked in. No-one.

I opened it wide and felt something cold rush through my body.

"Ew!" I couldn't resist to say it.

"Oh" said another voice that made me jump. It was a very whiney voice. Livid. "So you think I'm disgusting do you?"

"Who…who's there?" I mumbled, looking around to see that nobody was there.

And then suddenly something shot out of a cubicle, and stopped dead high in the air, looking down on me with blaring eyes.

A ghost. Very pale skin, long dark hair and glasses. Her expression was angry…or upset.

"I'm here! But no-one notices little Moaning Myrtle do they?" she shrieked.

"Who?" I asked. I had no clue what she was on about.

Her expression softened. "Hasn't no-one told you about the FREAK in the girls' bathroom?"

I shook my head.

"Oh" she breathed, floating down and looking up at me. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I heard…your voice" I said, looking around, and trying to find an escape route.

She raised her eyebrows, then looked towards the cubicle she came out of; then gasped.

"You're not supposed to be here!" she screamed. "Go away! Now!"

"Woah, what?" I flinched.

"Go now!" she said, 'wooooooo'ing as she swooped back into the cubicle.

I looked around, and walked toward the cubicle she dived in. I touched the door, and started to open it, before a huge stench hit me.

I gagged, and heard a door open.

"He'll be fine! It's nearly ready, so we must attend to it. He'll guess we're here!"

I gasped, and dived under the cubicle on the opposite side of the room. Moaning Myrtle appeared on the other side of me.

"Ooh, you're in trouble now aren't you?" she whispered.

"Don't tell them I'm here." I spat back quietly. "I didn't see what they were up to so it doesn't matter does it?"

She narrowed her eyes and nodded. Flying out of the toilet and towards the sinks.

"Eurgh!" a boy's voice said. "Myrtle! Stop that!"

My stomach was bubbling with nerves. How was I going to get out? I sank to the floor, and looked under the door. There were a pair of feet in the cubicle with…a cauldron, and there was another pair of feet over by the sinks. I rolled from one cubicle to the other, going closer to the exits, and then from one to the other. I was in the last cubicle now, and the boy was still arguing with Myrtle.

"Ron! Come here!" the girl shouted.

"Weasley" I breathed.

He walked to the cubicle the girl was in and shut the door, so I rolled under the last cubicle and got up slowly.

"Look what I stole Ron!" Myrtle shouted and held up a book.

"Myrtle!" he screamed, and I heard him getting up. Myrtle looked at me and winked.

I saw the door rattling.

"Stupid. Lock" Ron spoke through his teeth.

I ran for it. I made the door in less than a few seconds, opened it quietly and made a runner for the Great Hall. There was no way they could see me. I'd be in deep trouble.

I was out of breath by the time I got to the Great Hall. I needed something to drink. I walked in, trying to look normal, but I could barely breathe the speed I'd been running. I saw Camille sitting with Raen. She looked at me with a confused expression.

"Where've you been?" she said when I got near her.

"I…" I couldn't breathe. "I…was…" I paused, holding my stomach ready to sick. "I…was…"

"LeCrasse!" a voice shouted from behind. I turned around slowly and saw Snape's figure lurking over me. "Why haven't you seen me?"

"Sorr…So…Sorry, sir?" I asked, frowning.

"I told Malfoy to give you a message. Didn't he?" Snape asked deeply. So that's what Draco wanted to tell me.

"No" I breathed.

"Follow me" Snape sneered, turning away and swaggering through the Great Hall. I sighed, and took a huge swig of Camille's pumpkin juice, then followed him.

It didn't cross my mind what he wanted me for. I just wanted to find out what Weasley was up to, most probably with Granger. But where was Potter?

They said something about him knowing where they were.

We got to Snape's office and he sat at his desk. He gestured the seat opposite him, and looked in the drawer nearest him.

"I guess you've figured out why you're here" he said.

"No, sir" I breathed a bit easier now. "I don't know…what I've done wrong"

"You've done nothing wrong LeCrasse" he spat, holding up an envelope. "I have a letter off your mother"

I gasped, and reached for the letter he held in his hand.

I ripped it open straight away, and he stormed out of his room, leaving me alone.

The writing was rushed, and messy. There was ink blobbed everywhere.

"_Dear my darling Brooke,_

_I am so sorry. Please forgive me, but I simply can't write to you much. It's awful._

_I'm also sorry but you can't come home for Christmas, you'll have to stay at Hogwarts._

_I'm fine._

-_Mum._"

* * *

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! PLEASE R&R! **

**Love- Sneaky ;)**


End file.
